


Let It Happen

by gffa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, Fingering, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gffa/pseuds/gffa
Summary: Anakin has a whole lot of thoughts and feelings that are all yelling for attention at once.  He could use a little help with that.





	Let It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> For Cas, inspired by a [headcanon post](https://subskywalker.tumblr.com/post/177306000195/but-have-yall-considered-obi-wan-pushing-anakin) on tumblr!
> 
> As always, I am dedicated to exploring Anakin Skywalker having way too many thoughts and feelings and needing a little help to push all that noise out of his head. Through fucking if necessary! \:D/

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's smile against the side of his neck and some small part of him wanted to rebel against it, to push away despite the press of their bodies against one another and the heat of their intertwined desires meeting in the Force and locking together. He knew that his Master was distracting him away from his thoughts, knew that Obi-Wan was _distracting_ him away from his latest visit to the Chancellor, who was his close friend and who cared about the future of the Republic, no matter that Obi-Wan couldn't see how important his proposal for the Jedi working with the Senate sub-committee was, couldn't see all the _good_ this would do and how the war would end sooner, couldn't see-- Anakin bit off another moan as Obi-Wan's teeth scraped the sensitive skin just behind his ear and gently bit at the shell.

"Stop thinking just for a moment, Anakin," his Master ordered, low and hot against the side of his head, shivers racing down Anakin's spine from the feel of it. He ground against Obi-Wan's thigh between his own, tried not to whine in the back of his throat for more. "Just let everything else be, let it happen around you, no need to be a part of that right now. Just focus on this."

Yes, just focus on his Master's hand sliding up under the back of his tunic, somehow right past the belted obi without trouble, so his palm was warm and rough against the curve of Anakin's spine. This was all he needed right now. He could let the feeling of all the lights of the Jedi Temple float past him, he could let the swirling cold dark stay at bay, he was safe right here with his Master's golden warmth lighting him. He could instead grab hold of just that low ache in his cock, the way it sharpened when he pushed his hips forward, met hard resistance and--

"There you go, dear one," Obi-Wan said and Anakin's thoughts of rebellion went up in smoke. Who _cared_ if Obi-Wan was distracting him, he wanted every drop of affection and care and warmth he could wring out of this. Anakin tried to turn his face to Obi-Wan, he wanted so badly to kiss him, to at least press his own lips against his Master's throat, taste the skin there, leave his own bite marks and--

"Just let it happen," Obi-Wan said more firmly this time, a hint of the firm Jedi Master tone creeping in. Anakin shivered again, his cock twitching against the thigh jammed between his legs.

"But I need--" he croaked, his fingers turning to claws in the soft material of Obi-Wan's tabard.

"You'll have everything you need." Obi-Wan's words went right down his spine again, he could feel them in his bones and Anakin wanted so much to hold onto his thoughts, wanted to tell Obi-Wan about the Chancellor's proposal, just so he'd tell Anakin again to ignore it, just so Obi-Wan's voice would turn sharp and hard and he'd focus everything he had on Anakin.

But it was so hard to focus on anything but the way Obi-Wan's nails raked gently across his skin, tiny trails of fire that weren't enough.

How was he supposed to let go and just let this happen when it _wasn't enough?_

"Master--" he tried again, tongue not wanting to cooperate, it felt clumsy and awkward in his own mouth. Words flitted out of his grasp like noonaflies on a hot Felucian night. "Master, I need--"

"Shhh, it's all right." Obi-Wan's hand was so warm on him, Anakin could feel him in the Force just as much as on his skin, sliding downward, easily moving past the waist of his pants and over the curve of his ass. His fingers dug in briefly, just a quick squeeze and a warm pulse in the Force as Obi-Wan bit at the skin of his neck again, pressing Anakin harder against the wall.

So close to what he wanted, so _close _\--__

__Anakin bit back a keen of impatience, tried to listen to his Master's advice. Let it happen, let it happen, let it happen, let it--_ _

__It was impossible! He shoved his hips forward again, his clothed cock grinding against Obi-Wan's thigh, the precome making it sticky and wet and uncomfortable, but still only a fraction of what he wanted._ _

__He was so hard, it _ached_ to not be touched, to not be opened up and filled with something so good that it pushed everything else out. It was impossible to get both his hips forward to get the friction he needed _and_ encourage Obi-Wan's hand to where he really wanted it. Anakin rocked back and forth, unable to decide which to push against next, trying to get them both at the same time._ _

__Obi-Wan chuckled, low and untouched by Anakin's frenzy. He wished-- He wished he could shove all of this desperate, untamable _need_ into Obi-Wan's head, let him see how impossible it was to just _let it happen_ when the howling need for more was so great, let _him_ understand what it meant to truly _feel_ something the way _Anakin_ did, the way that was unlike anyone else, the way that was special and--_ _

__Obi-Wan must have read something of it in the feel of him, because he shoved Anakin back against the wall of his room, the toy starfighter clattering to the ground a distant noise in his ears, and hummed against the side of Anakin's neck. No teeth, just soft lips and scratching beard, but hard enough that Anakin would have a faint mark there afterwards._ _

__"Trust yourself to me, Anakin," he said. Anakin wanted to, he loved Obi-Wan, he knew Obi-Wan loved him back in his own way, he _knew_ that, but it was-- "Trust that I'm here."_ _

__It was such a ridiculous thing to say, of course Obi-Wan was here, it wasn't like Anakin couldn't feel the matching hardness against his hip or the way Obi-Wan was pushing him back against the wall, or the cold spot where Obi-Wan's mouth had just been against his neck, the new warm spot just above it where he moved his mouth to next._ _

__But Anakin knew what he meant. And he tried, he really did!_ _

__"I'm trying, Master. I really am, I--"_ _

__Obi-Wan's touch gentled. His palm fit perfectly against Anakin's backside, his fingers finally gliding between his cheeks to ghost over where Anakin wanted them. "I know. Just keep listening to me and letting everything happen around you. Sex as meditation," Obi-Wan paused and Anakin could hear the wry smile just as much as he felt the corners of Obi-Wan's lips lift against the skin of his neck, his own head thudding back against the wall when Obi-Wan pressed harder, "certainly an unconventional method."_ _

__"But it works." Anakin's voice was reedy and thin, but still he could summon up the echo of a smirk._ _

__"That it does," Obi-Wan said with a touch of a laugh and Anakin felt the warmth of it in his chest. Barely able to sense it over the now sharp ache in his cock--he was _so_ hard, he was leaking in his pants like a youngling and it was so, so difficult not to shove a hand down his pants and stroke himself to completion right here and now--but he let the moment happen just for a second._ _

__Whether it was a reward or Obi-Wan taking pity on him finally, Anakin didn't know, but he didn't care as finally he felt warm, blunt fingers trace their way along the seam of his ass, dipping between to press against his hole, just enough to be a promise of what would eventually come._ _

__"Good," Obi-Wan said softly and licked a hot stripe against Anakin's throat. His head thunked back against the wall again and Anakin didn't care if anyone heard his groan--he didn't push for more, not more than an eager twitch of his hips to grind against Obi-Wan's thigh, not seeking more, just what was there, he promised himself that, _just what was there_ , letting it happen--"You're doing so well, Anakin."_ _

__Another burst of warmth in his chest that was soon overwhelmed by Obi-Wan's fingers pressing harder against him, not quite inside yet, the rim sensitive and aching for more. "I'm going to open you up first, then we'll see what happens after that." Anakin wanted to complain about that, he knew that sometimes Obi-Wan withheld true love-making just to deny him, no amount of pretty words about how things happened or they didn't could hide that sometimes Obi-Wan clearly denied him on purpose! But complaining wouldn't get those fingers in him and _certainly_ wouldn't get everything else he wanted into him._ _

__So he said nothing. Obi-Wan bit him again, probably sensing at least something of his thoughts, but they both let _that_ pass. Good. Obi-Wan could stand to let some things just _be as they were_ , too. And if Anakin couldn't change how he felt, then Obi-Wan could just _deal with--__ _

__Everything else flew out of his head--only a last parting thought of how his bastard of a Master did it on purpose--when Anakin's bottle of lube flew to Obi-Wan's hand at the same time one finger finally pressed in, dry and a little uncomfortable, but not bad at all. It was good, it wasn't enough, but it was something, it was--_ _

__"I'm going to open you up with my hand, I'll wait until I have at least four fingers in you before you get anything more than that, you'll be slick and loose and pliant, ready for more or simply enjoying what you're given." And, oh, Obi-Wan's voice was back to Jedi Master Kenobi, firm and authoritive and undeniable. Anakin's cock shouldn't have been able to get any harder, he should have protested that Obi-Wan was doing this to him on purpose, to make him forget about important matters of state and the war and--_ _

__But his cock definitely liked this, the traitorous thing. Anakin whined, high in the back of his throat, trying not to writhe against the wall, really trying not to grab hold of the Force and push his Master back, throw him to the floor and climb onto him and ride him until Anakin came all over them both. He could, he _could_ , he knew he could, he was strong enough, even Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to stop him, no matter how strong his Master was, Anakin was stronger, he could--_ _

__Anakin's pants fell around his knees, the buckles undone--with the Force? with Obi-Wan's hand? he didn't know, he should know, should be aware of his surroundings, aware of his clothing at the very least, but he didn't know, couldn't think when it happened--and a sharp, stinging smack against one of his cheeks shocked him out of his thoughts._ _

__"Not that way," Obi-Wan said, disapproval shot through his tone. He pulled back, his mouth shining just a bit from when he'd licked and bitten at Anakin's neck and it was hard not to lean in and kiss him. He wanted to taste his Master so badly, but Obi-Wan wouldn't-- No, he had to listen if he wanted this the right way, wanted Obi-Wan's warmth and approval. He wasn't far away from Anakin, but the frown wasn't good, wasn't-- He _could_ go away, so Anakin listened instead, and shoved aside his need to push back._ _

__Obi-Wan stared at him for a few moments longer, his blue eyes so sharp and cutting, like he could sweep right through any defense Anakin put up, like even his strongest walls were like smoke and dust to his Master. He shivered again, fearful of what Obi-Wan would see, but wanting so desperately to be seen, too._ _

__Whatever Obi-Wan saw, he nodded once and crowded back into Anakin's space. "Just keep doing that, you'll get there, Anakin." Warmth crept back in and Anakin pressed his face against the side of Obi-Wan's head, the soft, clean scent of Obi-Wan's shampoo filling his senses. It was such a boring one, just a hint of bitterness to it, probably some healthy Temple-recommended soap mixing in with it, but it was _Obi-Wan_ , Anakin hoped he'd always use it. He let the smell come back to him, his eyes closing and letting its familiarity comfort him. Everything else was unimportant next to this moment right now. He could let it go for awhile. He could._ _

__"You are very good, Anakin," Obi-Wan praised. Maybe it was a platitude, maybe it was a reward, maybe it was just a lie to get him to shut up, but he didn't care. He could feel the way Obi-Wan cared about him, so whatever Obi-Wan's reasons, they were enough. They would be enough. "A great Jedi and a great man. Even when it isn't easy, you still keep working at it, you will always make me proud, Anakin."_ _

__If his aching cock weren't so eager to be touched and his hips so desperate to grind against the thigh still between his legs, Anakin felt like he might have melted onto the floor. He could never get enough of those words, never._ _

__"I'm sorry, Master," he whispered, suddenly wanting desperately to apologize for everything he did wrong. For not living up to Obi-Wan's praise, for not being better._ _

__"There's no need for that, dear one." Obi-Wan's rare endearment twice in so many minutes was nearly his undoing. Anakin's cock twitched in against the material of Obi-Wan's pants, more fluid leaving another wet patch, and his balls tightening below, the pressure not quite where he wanted it, that was further back and underneath them, a certain spot that maybe-- maybe later, but right now-- Right now, Obi-Wan's fingers were slick against his hole, swirling around the edge of it and then one pressing in. All the way in, firm and sure, no hesitation._ _

__Then two fingers without warning and Anakin could have screamed for joy, they were just right, so perfect, warm and filling and opening him up without pushing too hard or too fast like he did to himself sometimes, it felt easy now, like it was exactly what his body was ready for, and his knees buckled just a little. He didn't fall far, just enough to put him on an even level with his Master's face, forcing the fingers in him ito a briefly awkward angle against his inner walls, until Obi-Wan adjusted, a flash of surprise in those blue, blue eyes of his Master, a quick moue of surprise before amusement stole back over and was gone again, another noonafly darting off into the night, ephemeral and fleeting._ _

__But that was all right, because Anakin could get a little more friction at this angle, his knees bent to take more of his weight than he'd like, this would have been easier on the bed, or even the kriffing floor, he didn't care, as long as he could have this, _all of this_ , and he rubbed his aching cock along the length of thigh underneath it, still clutching at Obi-Wan's shoulders like it was the only thing holding him in place._ _

__"That feels good," he said simply and genuinely. Not the awkward angle, but the pleasant buzz that was filling his head. Well, and the fingers in his ass, pushing back in and sliding out to push back in again. And Obi-Wan's smile, his warmth at the way Anakin's thoughts were finally flitting away into the dark. Not the bad dark, just the quiet one, not the one that was so terrifying sometimes, but right now it was fine. He had a light to guide him, to help him._ _

__And this time, when the urge came, he did lean forward to kiss Obi-Wan. Swept his tongue along the line of his Master's mouth, flicked it inside briefly and met its match, let his Master kiss him back, sliding into Anakin's mouth this time. It was unhurried and perfect, he didn't even need to demand another finger inside him._ _

__"So good," Obi-Wan murmured and Anakin was sure he meant how much Obi-Wan enjoyed him, not his behavior. That was good, too. Anakin kissed him again, just because it felt right and Obi-Wan was there right at that moment. A soft press of lips and a teasing clamping around the fingers inside him, a brief flare of sensation at how full it made him feel, and then it passed by again. That was all right. It would come back, Obi-Wan would make sure it came back._ _

__"So very good," Obi-Wan said and this time it was his turn to lean forward and grind his leg up between Anakin's, the sharp pleasure such a delicious contrast against the soft, hazy Salarrian cotton in his head. His fingers pushed in deeper, rubbing against the spot Anakin wanted most, bursts of light against the backs of Anakin's eyelids matching the way his nerves lit up._ _

__"Yes, there," he hissed, another squeeze of his entrance around the questing digits inside him. Brief and enjoyed, then relaxing to let them in further again, he could feel how relaxed he was, how open and loose he was, he was nearly ready for his Master's cock, it would slide in perfectly, would stretch him open just a little, but with warmth instead of a burn, he could already feel it through the Force._ _

__Today wouldn't be the day Obi-Wan denied him, no, instead he would be on the bed, one leg thrown over Obi-Wan's shoulder, pushed back when Obi-Wan leaned forward so he was open and exposed, his Master able to look down and see where his cock was disappearing into Anakin, could see his hole stretched wide around it, opened up for it like it belonged there--it did, _it did_ , yes, where Obi-Wan belonged--Anakin's other leg thrown wide without care, his cock hard and wet against his stomach as his Master thrust into him, metal fingers wrapped in the sheets against his back, his flesh hand flitting between stroking himself, cupping his balls to roll them for added pressure, and sneaking down to rub against his rim where Obi-Wan's cock was still pushing into him, enjoying the way it made it feel even fuller, to _feel_ his cock sliding in and out, again and again, to rub the nerves there where even Obi-Wan's dick couldn't reach, maybe his Master's hand joining him so their fingers were twisted up together as they rubbed against Anakin's rim, the thrusts never stopping, that cock sliding through their grip and into Anakin, grinding along his sweet spot and deeper still, deeper and dee--_ _

__Anakin came all over them both with a startled moan, only three fingers buried in his ass and his cock never touched by a human hand, only the pressure of a leg between his._ _

__He should have been embarrassed. But somehow he just couldn't hold onto that feeling, it slipped away with every pass of Obi-Wan's fingers over his prostate as he worked Anakin through the orgasm, his leg rubbing just so against the underside of Anakin's cock and providing pressure against his hips. It took forever and mere moments for Anakin to shudder and twitch, his come spilling over their clothes and a few drops even splattered onto the floor, Obi-Wan's free hand holding him in place by the hip, fingers still stroking, stroking, stroking inside of him._ _

__Only when it verged on too much, too sharp and almost painful, did Obi-Wan pull out, but not going far. His hand was wet and sticky against Anakin's ass, lube still warm against the sensitive skin where Obi-Wan had swatted him earlier._ _

__"A good start," Obi-Wan said with a light in his eyes and Anakin smiled to see it. His own grin wasn't as sharp as usual, his need banked for the moment and the hazy pleasure much more enjoyable to let wrap around him._ _

__"And maybe more," Anakin answered, letting his tone go dreamy and soft. Obi-Wan usually made a face at that, but today he seemed extra indulgent and just pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Anakin's mouth. Or maybe it was because Anakin was saying what he wanted to hear, which was fine, too. He could mostly understand what Obi-Wan had been trying to teach him, so he let a cocky grin steal over his face, not as tight or as hard as usual, but loose and pliant, like he felt all over. "Or maybe not."_ _

__Obi-Wan laughed and kissed him yet again. Anakin opened up his mouth to let their tongues find each other again, a brief _Hello again_ before drifting back away. They'd come around again, they'd find each other, like Master and not-so-former Apprentice always did. And so it was fine when he nearly slid down the wall and Obi-Wan had to pull away to help guide him to the bed, Anakin's limbs not quite working right in the best way, and it was an effort just to sprawl over the bed, splayed out in a way that he knew Obi-Wan found obnoxious and endearing in equal measure. He was in the center of his bed, so Obi-Wan would have to be on top of him, settled between his legs if he wanted to be on the bed at all, and didn't care one bit when Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was doing._ _

__"Impudent brat," was hurled at him with such fondness that Anakin glowed with joy to hear it._ _

__"You're just going to have to learn that some things cannot be changed, Master," Anakin said in his best impression of Obi-Wan's lecturing tone, as imperious and annoying as he could make it, the edges of it still fuzzy and slow with his lethargy. "Perhaps you should learn to accept them as they are and let go."_ _

__Obi-Wan laughed at him again and whatever truth there was or wasn't in the words--Anakin thought maybe it _was_ possible that he could learn to be better, even if sometimes he thought that maybe, no, it wasn't actually possible--it didn't matter, because right now Obi-Wan's hand was sharp and stinging in the same spot he'd spanked earlier, twisting Anakin over just enough to deliver it before settling him back into a new position. His knees slid up against the inside of Anakin's thighs to part them further, hoisting them up to drape over his Master's legs, which pulled on Anakin's hips and reminded him that he was still loose and open from earlier, now displayed for his Master's gaze, which settled unerringly right there, where Anakin knew he was still shining and slick and flushed into a rosy color from his Master's touch._ _

__He would have almost no leverage like this--not unless he wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan to grab hold of him--which was certainly a thought to consider--but that was all right. Obi-Wan was leaning over to kiss him, letting Anakin have the last word for the moment, and the promise that whatever would or wouldn't come next, Obi-Wan was _here_ with him._ _


End file.
